Midnight encounter
by Arenu
Summary: Kaname had stayed at the dorms as the other kids on the day off went to town. While Kaname was in his room looking out his window at the beautiful moon he saw a certain silver haired boy outside hiding near the trees. KxZ


This is Yaoi if you do not like go away. I do not own anything! Please enjoy.

**Midnight Encounter**

It was late close to around midnight as Kaname looked out his window he had turned off all the lights in his room since he did not need them at present. It was a day off from school and he was enjoying the night sky the full moon high and looking beautiful. His gaze shift slightly as something moved near the trees. Kaname at first paid no attention until he saw silver hair from behind a tree.

_Interesting. What is he hiding for?_

Kaname mused to himself as his eyes focused on the silver haired boy trying to hide. Kaname was amused as the silver haired boy looked around to see if anyone was outside. No one was everyone had decided for the day off they would go in to town, of course with permission, to get some air. Kaname had declined and stayed at the dorms. He now was happy he did. As he stared at the boy he couldn't help but wonder why he was sneaking around the moon dorms after hours.

_Maybe I should go greet the guest._

Kaname thought as he grinned slightly. Kaname walked to the room's door and opened it chuckling slightly to himself. He then walked to the end of the hallway to the stairs walking down taking his time. When he reached the bottom at that moment the doors opened and none other then Zero walked in to the dorms. Kaname smiled as Zero's eyes widened with shock and something else that passed in his eyes.

"Welcome Kiryu-kun. What do I owe this pleasure?" Kaname said casually.

"I thought all of you went out." Zero said as he took in the sight of Kaname. He was wearing brown pants and a buttoned up blue shirt with the first three buttons undone showing perfect and unmarred skin. A blush started to creep up Zero's face, but he fought it down and looked unfazed.

"Yes, but I decided to stay. Is that interfering with your plans tonight Kiryu-kun?"Kaname said putting a hint of amusement in to his voice.

Zero stiffened slightly but relaxed himself trying to not to appear annoyed or glade he had stayed."That's none of your business Kuran."

Kaname was even more amused as he saw Zero try to find a way out of the mess he just landed in."It is when you try to sneak in to the Moon dorms at night. Now why have you come here?"

"Just making sure everything was in order alright?"Zero tried to make it believable, Kaname wasn't buying it.

"Well while your here come in and let's chat. shall we?" Kaname motioned to the stairs. He knew if anyone came back they wouldn't be to happy to see Zero in the lounge.

Zero narrowed his eyes but went with Kaname without a fuss. Zero stayed quiet the whole time Kaname led him to his private room. Kaname held the door open as Zero walked in staying cautious as Kaname walked in behind him closing the door. Zero looked around in the darkened room still keeping his guard up

"So Kiryu-kun now tell me the real reason you came in to the Moon dorms. Also why you were hiding behind the trees."Kaname said lightly.

"I don't know what your talking about Vampire."Zero said not giving any hint as to his real intentions.

"I watched you from my window. I know of only one Silver haired boy who would sneak in to the Moon dorms at night while the rest are away. Now why are you here?" Kaname stalked towards Zero, Zero of course wasn't going to back down and show fear in front of a Vampire, especially Kaname Kuran.

"Then you must need to get your eyes checked."Zero said tensing his body as Kaname was a hair's breath away from him. Zero felt the urge to reach out and touch the Vampire, to see what he looked like without the shirt and pants on.

"Really? I think my eye sight is perfect. I could never mistake something like silver hair. And of course a boy outside hiding near the trees."Kaname looked at Zero his eyes showing the amusement he was having at making Zero look uncomfortable in his presence.

Zero growled slightly berating himself in his mind for getting caught. He had hoped the Vampire had gone out with the other so he could get in to the dorms and...Zero started to feel a blush on his cheeks as his mind wondered to what he had come here to do.

Kaname arced his brow as he saw the boy's cheeks turn a slight pink. Kaname then grinned sheepishly as he looked at Zero in the eyes."You were hoping to get in to my room to get something personal and take it to your room. Am I right?"Kaname smugly said.

Zero's face turned bright red as he couldn't control it anymore."N-no!" Zero growled out half heartily.

Kaname smirked as he brushed his lips over Zero's. Zero's eyes widened as Kaname's soft lips pressed to his. His body started to react to just the simple brush of lips.

Kaname pulled back to see Zero flushed and something pass in his eyes. Kaname for some reason wanted to tear the clothes from Zero and see the pale skin under them. Kaname internally shook his head, he couldn't think that of Zero. He just did that to tease the boy it hadn't meant anything else. But it did and he desired to see Zero's naked body in only moonlight as it came in from the window.

"W-why the hell d-did you do that?."Zero said trying to sound outraged, but it came out more of a stutter.

Kaname did not answer for several seconds as Zero's eyes stayed on him his cheeks still flushed pink and before he could stop himself Kaname leaned in again this time pulling the boy closer. Their lips touched and Kaname smiled inwardly as Zero responded this time and started kissing him back.

They ate at each others mouths starved to taste the other man. Kaname slid his tongue over Zero's lips asking for access to him, Zero opened his mouth without a second thought and Kaname to the invite and slid his tongue in to the other man's mouth. Kaname groaned slightly as he taste every part of Zero's warm mouth. He then tangled his tongue with Zero's and they fought for dominance, Kaname won the battle.

Kaname then with reluctance broke apart the heated kiss and looked at the now full blushing and panting Zero. Kaname felt himself react to how Zero looked flustered and pulled the boy to his massive bed. Kaname then slowly undressed Zero. First his shirt went Kaname throwing it over a chair and kissed a line from his neck to his navel and then worked on his belt and then undid the zipper to his pants sliding it down slowly before letting it pool around his ankles showing the blood red boxers he hand on underneath. It also put in view that the heated kiss had him fully erect. Kaname smiled at this.

"Exquisite."Was all Kaname said as Zero blushed more as he looked away. Kaname only chuckled at the gesture.  
Zero bit his lip before turning his head to look at Kaname again the amused smile still on his lips. Zero wanted to take that smile off his face. But he thought better and with somewhat trembling fingers started to unbutton Kaname's shirt.

"I can do that if you can't Zero."Kaname said lightly his eyes looking at Zero with lust.

Zero felt a shiver run up his spine when he hear Kaname say his name. He then shook his head and was able to unbuttoned the shirt and Kaname let him slide it off and throw it to the chair. Zero looked at Kaname chest and flushed even more as his body was aching badly. Zero fought for control as he then started on the zipped pants. He slid down the zipper as he helped the pants down to the floor reveal Kaname in white boxers.

Zero then stood up and Kaname took that moment to kiss Zero again and gently push him back on the bed still connected by their lips. Kaname's knee landed in between Zero's leg pressing slightly against his manhood which made him groan slightly.  
Kaname parted their lips again as he kissed and nipped lightly an Zero's throat making Zero's pulse quicken. Kaname liked that. Kaname then slid off Zero's boxers and finally laid eyes on Zero's erection. Kaname was pleased that he had such an affect on the boy. Kaname gently grasped the boys manhood and started to slowly stroke him. Zero growled in frustration at the slow pace Kaname had set and bucked his hips.

"Ah, Ah Zero."Kaname used his other hand to hold down Zero's hips which made in groan.

Kaname chuckled before he upped his pace making Zero moan happily at the faster pace. Kaname watched as Zero's face was lit by the moonlight showing the boy's face contorted in pleasure. Kaname stroked Zero a few more seconds as he felt Zero's body start tensing as his climax neared. Kaname then stopped making Zero groan in pain.

"Not yet Zero."Kaname purred as he kissed Zero, Zero's hands went to Kaname's body as they roamed over the skin, feeling the muscle that he knew could tear him apart if Kaname wished it.

Kaname then sat up and started licking his fingers, Zero was transfixed on Kaname's fingers wishing Kaname would slide that soft tongue down his erection. Kaname smiled knowing he had Zero's full attention. Kaname then slid his hand to Zero's ass and gently pushed the finger in. Zero's hissed in pain at the intrusion, Kaname winced slightly knowing the boy was in pain.

"Shh I will make it feel better soon Zero."Kaname then nipped Zero's neck lightly before sliding his tongue down Zero's neck to his nipples.

Zero moaned slightly as Kaname distracted him from the pain he felt at the intrusion in his ass. Kaname bite Zero's left nipple as he inserted another finger keeping Zero distracted as he made Zero's asshole stretch so he could fit. Kaname thrusted the fingers in and out scissoring his fingers inside the boy. Zero moaned as Kaname bathed his nipples with his tongue. Kaname nipped and licked them till they were erect. He then thrusted the fingers in to the boy a few more times before adding a third to open him wider to hopefully help him when he entered the boy.

Kaname waited as Zero got used to the third finger and thrusted them in and out of the boy trying to be as gentle as he could manage. He wanted to take the boy now, hard and fast to feel himself release inside Zero and see Zero's face in pure pleasure, but he fought that down and made sure that Zero would not hurt as much when he entered.

When Kaname thought he prepared Zero enough he slide his fingers out and once again started licking them as Zero flushed looking away slightly. Though his mind wanted to see Kaname lick his fingers clean.

Kaname chuckled lightly as he finished and looked at Zero."Are you ready? I tried to prepare as much as I could without anything to help."

Zero only nodded his heart pounding in his chest as his pulse quickened more."I-I'm ready." Zero said huskily.

Kaname nodded as he then stripped off his boxers freeing his erection from it's confides. Zero flushed and braced himself as Kaname pressed his erection to Zero's ass. Kaname then slowly pushed in Zero biting his lip trying not to scream out at the pain. Kaname leaned down and kissed Zero as he pushed in all the way. Kaname broke the kiss as he stilled waiting for Zero to say he could continue.

Zero felt himself stretch and open up for Kaname. Zero calmed himself feeling filled by Kaname and when he felt the pain slowly go down a numbing sensation he looked up at Kaname and nodded for him to continue.

Kaname didn't need to be told twice as he started a nice slow rhythm. Seeing Zero's eyes close as he moaned softly. Kaname loved to see Zero's face so enticing as he thrusted in to him. Kaname moaned at the sight and upped his pace thrusting deep in to Zero before Zero cried out as Kaname hit something very nice inside him. Kaname smiled as he adjust himself slightly and thrusted in to Zero hitting the same spot making Zero moan his name over and over.

Zero could only hold on to the sheets as Kaname thrusted in to his prostate over and over making him come even closer to his climax. He could feel Kaname was near his as well as Zero bucked his hips in time with Kaname's thrusts. He heared Kaname breathlessly call his name out as he kept in time with his thrusts. Zero moaned as Kaname started going faster.

Kaname could feel his climax coming and started to go faster thrusting in to Zero's prostate with abandon. Zero only moaned Kaname's name like a mantra. Kaname then grabbed Zero's erection and started stroking it in time making Zero gasp in pleasure at the two sensation he was feeling. Kaname thrusted deeply in to Zero as the boy's body tensed and Zero cried out Kaname's name coming in to Kaname's hand and over his stomach sending Kaname over the edge making him come in to the silver haired boy's ass.

Zero then slumped on the bed spent and happily exhausted. Kaname pulled out of Zero and laid next to the man pulling him close to him. Zero didn't complain and was warm in Kaname's embrace.

"So this is what you came to do tonight. You should do it more often."Kaname said pulling a sheet over them as Zero curled up to Kaname.

"Maybe." Was all Zero said before he drifted off to sleep.

Kaname only smiled as he watched Zero sleep all night thinking he found a lover in a person who hated his kind more then anything...

_How intriguing._


End file.
